1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ornamental display assemblies having mechanically movable parts, and, more particularly, to such assemblies including an electrically-operable display that automatically turns off when the mechanical display finishes its operating cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ornamental display assemblies having mechanically-actuated movable displays have been in existence for centuries. Often, such assemblies include music generators, commonly known as music boxes, for producing music using a relatively simple mechanical system tied to the mechanical system that drives the ornamental display.
Certain of these assemblies further include electrical displays, such as flashing lights or electrically-actuated sound generators, so that the mechanical movements proceed along with a visual or aural display as well. Conventionally, however, ornamental display assemblies of this type must be attended so that, when the mechanical movement ends as the conventional wind-up drive mechanism winds down, the electrical display can be turned off to prevent depleting the typical battery power source. Furthermore, when the electrical display includes any sort of light display, the lights must be turned off so that they do not burn out after the mechanical movement ceases.